1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device with a motorized drive for driving a movable component from a normal position into an open position and a free wheel permitting uncoupling of the movable component from the motorized drive in the open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an actuating device for actuating a flap, it is known that when the motorized drive is switched off and the opened flap is manually closed, a driving pinion for motorized pivoting of the flap is uncoupled from the motorized drive by a free wheel. The free wheel may be configured as a free-wheeling hub or as a switchable coupling, which is arranged on the drive shaft of the motorized drive. This design of an actuating device is complex and costly.